


The Emerald Archives

by NOVALION



Category: RWBY, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I PROMISE EMERALD WILL BE THERE AT SOME POINT RGFJBFD, IT'S....IT'S CALLED THE EMERALD ARCHIVES BECAUSE...EMERALD CITY YKNOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOVALION/pseuds/NOVALION
Summary: No one asks for the kind of life they're born into. Of that, we are all victims.Despite our efforts, everyone's experiences are inherently different. In that, we are all equal.How much of our existence are we actually in control of?Hope is but a plaster to cover up our fear of the illusion of choice.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Emerald Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Emerald Institute, young miss. No need to fret; dealing with fear is what we do, after all!

"Ms. Goodwitch is _dead...?"_

Repeating the words she just heard didn't make them easier for Yang to swallow. When her boss had called her up to his office, she expected to finally hear him say "Ms. Xiao Long, I'm afraid we'll have to lay you off.". She'd been mentally preparing herself for this moment practically since day 1, daydreaming about the conversation so she wouldn't mess up her response when it eventually WOULD happen.

* * *

She didn't hate her job. Quite the opposite, actually. The Institute didn't exactly have the best reputation among the normal people of Vale, and was often the go-to for suspicion and gossip whenever some unexplainable murder or disappearance came up. But it's not like Yang ever considered herself to be 'normal', either.

Something, far in the back of her mind, had been pulling her to the supernatural ever since she was a kid. She'd always been fond of- no, more like _fascinated by_ ghost stories. There was just something entrancing about them, how they manage to scare you and keep you locked in place at the same time. They made her uneasy, but not uncomfortable, and she _had_ to know how they would end. There was a weird kind of excitement in seeking closure in a terrifying story, no matter where it would take her.

So of course she jumped at the chance to work at the Emerald Institute; a company dedicated to researching and documenting supposedly supernatural events throughout history. That little, old, fancy building that everyone and their mother in Vale knew well to avoid, unless they wanted to be seen as weirdos. Yang didn't know anyone who worked there, only heard stories of all kinds of people coming in to give their statements about things that no one else would believe.

It seemed like the most obvious thing in the world that she should work with the supernatural in one way or another. Not that she was _'destined'_ for it or anything, it just made sense. It felt right for her.

But everyone else didn't think so. The day straight-out-of-college Yang _happily_ announced to her family that she got her very first job as a researcher at the Emerald Institute, she wasn't met with the friendliest reception. _"Isn't there anything else that drives you?" "Does this mean... you're leaving again?" "You're smarter than this, Yang."_ Those words, those disappointed faces, they'd follow her for the rest of her time at the Institute. She convinced herself she didn't care. This was HER decision and HER opportunity, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that for her.

No one but herself.

* * *

"It is a real tragedy." Her boss spoke in a quiet and gentle tone, sending a small shiver through Yang as her mind drifted back to process the conversation.

"I-... yeah... never really knew her, though. I thought I would have heard about it in the news."

The man seated in front of her chuckled lightly. "Well, the Institute isn't really known for broadcasting staff deaths- wouldn't want to cause _even more_ panic." He was clearly just trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't make the circumtances any less uncomfortable.

Oscar Diggs was a strange man. In the 3 years Yang had worked there, she pretty much never saw the head of the Institute himself. Sometimes he would stop by the research department, to check up on things as CEOs do, she guessed. And on the rare occasions that they spoke, he always seemed to have this odd, dry humor. He was still highly respected at the Institute, though, just had a unique presence to him, which earned him the nickname "Wizard of Oz" secretly among the long-time staff. But who's without their quirks in this place?

This, however, was only her second time sitting in his office, the first being at her job interview all those years ago. If he wasn't here to fire her, then...?

"Sorry, I didn't want to start off on such an unnerving note. But the reason I'm bringing it up is the same reason I have called you in."

The wording caught Yang off guard, she didn't give her boss time to elaborate. "You're not... _framing me for murder,_ sir?", she said confidently, hoping he would catch on.

Mr. Diggs let out a genuine, surprised laugh. "I've been told you have a knack for jokes, it's nice to know the rumors are true."

Suddenly, Yang didn't like where this was going.

The man stood up from his chair, his eyes piercing through Yang's with a smile, in a way that she couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.

"Do you like your job here, Ms. Xiao Long? Do you get along with your coworkers?"

Yang _REALLY_ didn't like where this was going.

She stammered and stumbled around her words in shock. "Uh- y-... yes, I th-... I do. But-" She stopped. 'But' what? What was she about to say again? For a second, she almost felt embarrassed, after having practiced for this exact moment for years. Why was she so _nervous?_

Eventually, the words found her, falling slowly out of her mouth like they were being dragged by force.

"... I do like it here. I really feel like... this is where I should be."

This seemed to rest well with her boss, who towered over her with a sort of calm intimidation, even though he was barely taller than her.

"What would you say to becoming our new Archivist?"

_...What?_

Yang knew well of the archival department in the basement. Hundreds of years worth of documents, statements and evidence about the supposedly impossible. It was true that she never got to meet old Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, but knew that she ran the archives for a whole 50 years. She was said to be a stern woman who was always very dedicated to her work. Yang still wanted to have met her at least once, but now she was gone. Though Yang did wonder how this came as a surprise to anyone. She was, what... 75 years old?

"I... don't really understand what you're asking me."

"What is there to be confused about?" Mr. Diggs replied, still smiling calmly as before, and reformulated himself; "You'd make for a good Archivist. You're smart and organized, you always bring a smile to the people around you..." He turned to walk as he spoke, and eventually sat back down in his chair. "... I think you're capable. In fact, I've had my eye on you for this position not long after you first joined the Institute."

This was all too much to process at once. It's not every day you waltz into your boss's office expecting to be laid off, discover that someone died, and then get asked if you want to _replace_ them. But the work of the Archivist was an important part of everything that goes into the Institute, and someone obviously had to fill in as quickly as possible, Yang knew this much. And here she was, presented with the opportunity before anyone else.

Who was she to say no?


End file.
